


(not) a ruined date

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Peter asked him quietly.“I’ve never been skating before.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	(not) a ruined date

The late-December air was cold. Peter’s cheeks were flushed and he was sure they’d be blotchy pink if he saw his reflection. His nose was freezing, and the fingers of his left hand were nearly numb. His right hand, however, was warm, fingers dwarfed by Steve’s where they were tangled together, swinging between their bodies. 

Steve was carrying both sets of skates, having paid the rental charge at the front desk. Peter had cash in his wallet he’d been saving up just for this, keeping his tips and not spending them on snacks at campus just so he could take Steve out on a date. He’d  _ almost  _ managed to get past him, but then he’d gotten distracted over which colour of skates he wanted and Steve had managed to swoop in pay to for their date, just like he did every time they went out. 

Peter had grumbled, mostly for show, ‘cause he understood that Steve came from a different time. He tried his best not to let it feel emasculating since he knew Steve took courting—which was a ridiculous term for dating and one that was appropriately outdated for Steve Rogers to use—very seriously. After all, they hadn’t even gone on a first date until he met May and got her permission (which yes, was ridiculous since Peter was a twenty-two-year-old superhero). 

Just as Peter was about to enter the fenced in rink, his right arm was tugged back, jerking his whole body around until he was facing Steve. Steve, who was standing stock-still, body lined with tension and arms straight down at his sides as he looked out over the rink—which explained why Peter had been jerked back, seeing as their hands were still twined together

“Sorry,” Steve laughed awkwardly. He raised his right arm before letting it fall back to his side, and Peter knew he would’ve been rubbing the back of his neck if he wasn’t holding both their skates in one hand and holding Peter’s hand in the other.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked him quietly, aware of the other people around them, some staring.

They’d been all over the news after first coming out as a couple—with an adorable insta photo—but things had calmed down over the last few months. They were no longer followed around by paparazzi, but most people around New York recognized  _ at least _ Captain America and usually Peter, too, since Spider-Man had revealed his identity when he turned nineteen. 

Steve wouldn’t meet his eyes, so Peter rubbed his thumb over his knuckles and waited patiently. When he finally did speak, it was barely more than a whisper, something Peter wouldn’t have heard if he didn’t have enhanced hearing. “I’ve never been skating before.”

“Really?” Peter asked, just as quietly, taking a small step closer to Steve’s side to try to meet his eyes. 

“Wasn’t healthy enough before to be out too long during the winter,” Steve said with a shrug, a tense smile on his face. “Haven’t had a reason to go since.”

“Well it’s not that bad,” Peter told him enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood but not quite sure what to say. Steve was usually so good at navigating the world he’d found himself in, that sometimes Peter forgot he wasn’t born in this millennia and had...a lot of trauma that he did a really good job at working through. 

“I don’t know...” Steve trailed off, looking out over the rink—it wasn’t too busy, not the morning of Christmas Eve—with an expression Peter didn’t like. 

“C’mon Cap, it’s just a bit of ice!” Peter teased, using a bit of his strength to tug Steve forward, closer to him. He wasn’t sure how else to lighten the mood, but this had been Steve’s idea. The bigger man grumbled, but he reluctantly complied—something of a norm between the two of them—and they walked a few steps before Peter was the one to the stop them.

Looking up at Steve, there was still tightness around his eyes that had Peter’s smile softening into something smaller, more careful, more cautious. “Baby, I promise it’ll be okay.”

“I know that,” Steve told him, chest puffed out and determined frown on his face. It made Peter’s heart ache, just a little, knowing that Steve always felt like he had to be strong, that he was never allowed to show fear or worry. 

“Okay,” Peter allowed, squeezing their joined hands together as he stepped closer so he could raise himself onto his toes and steal a kiss. “It’s just a bit of ice, and I know that this was your idea but if you don’t like or it’s too much, we can leave.”

“I don’t wanna ruin our date,” Steve protested, shoulders finally slumping. Peter moved until their sides were touching, cuddling into Steve’s warmth as he looked up at him and raised himself onto his toes so his lips were beside Steve’s ear. 

“Baby, who said anything about ruining the date? Taking you home to ride you into the mattress isn’t  _ any _ worse than ice skating,” Peter teased, brushing his lips over the hinge of his jaw in a way he knew drove Steve crazy. Steve made a rough noise from the back of his throat and squeezed their joined hands tightly, and Peter leaned even more against him as he asked, “C’mon Captain, let's forget about this so you can take me home, yeah?”

Steve nodded, and this time when he smiled, his eyes were unworried, nothing but dark with arousal. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
